Owners of pickup trucks will frequently use a bed of the pickup truck for tailgating and camping. Typically, when a person desires to sit in or on the bed of the pickup truck, the person will sit on a rail of the truck bed. Several occupants may be able to sit in the truck bed of a pickup truck by sitting along bed rails of the truck bed. However, truck bed rails are typically narrow and do not provide a comfortable seat for occupants of the truck bed. Further, occupants seated on the bed rails may fall out of the truck bed due to the narrow width of the bed rail and lack of support of the occupants.
While various attempts have been made to provide seating in truck beds, these attempts typically require complicated installation and removal procedures or otherwise occupy valuable storage space of the truck bed.
What is needed, therefore, is a folding stowable bench seat that attached along a bed rail of a pickup truck bed for supporting occupants seated along the bed rail.